YuGiOh Universe: Forgotten Past
by IceRoseDragonGurl
Summary: (YGO x Other AnimesAU) (On hiatus) Some guy loses his memories and has to journey to some faraway place with the most unlikely group of people (or whatever) to retrieve them. (It's not as stupid as it sounds!) NOW READABLE!
1. Intro

I'm actually putting this up _waaaay_ too early, but I needed to see if I could upload again, after that whole thing with "12 More Ridiculous Duels" and all (stupid Fanfiction.net....) I promise you that it **will** be back up by this weekend. _Anyway_, this is part one of my four-part mini-series "Yu-Gi-Oh Universe". It's only going to be five chapters long because it's mostly to introduce most of the main characters and to get the story going. Just to let you know now, Yami won't be called "Yami" in this story--yet. If you haven't guessed from the title, he has no friggin idea who he is, or where he came from, or other stuff like that. Oh yeah, Yugi's a girl now (hee, hee, hee....) and I'm pretty sure most of you will figure out from reading the first chapter why I did that. Speaking of the first chapter, sorry if it sounds like something out of a bad romance novel--that's just how it turned out. So now, I present to you: Yu-Gi-Oh Universe: Forgotten Past.

****

Why do we have to do these stupid disclaimers?: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon, Digimon, Hamtaro, or anyone else who will appear in this fic. I'm not that fortunate. Poor me. *begins to cry* Oh no, now I've made myself cry. Go read the damn story already and leave me alone!

****

Yu-Gi-Oh Universe: Forgotten Past

Introduction

As the violent waves continued to crash around him, he knew that he was done for. What little 

strength he had left was quickly draining from his body. The gale force winds were growing 

stronger by the second, making the current too strong for swimming. He finally gave in to his 

hopeless situation and let the waves carry him to his impending death. He closed his eyes and 

said silently in his heart, "Goodbye..."

Too damn short, wasn't it? Don't worry, the next chapters are _waaaay_ longer than this, and I fixed them so they should be more easier to read (sorry, Helldragon….) Now press the nice little purple button down there, leave a review, and go to the next chapter. Simple.


	2. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1: Departure on a Perilous Journey

The storm gradually died down and the water washed him on the shore of an oasis-like beach. 

Just then, a young, spike-haired girl passing by looked over towards the shore and saw the guy's 

lifeless body lying there. She immediately ran to him to see if he might still be alive. She took him 

in her arms, put her hand on his forehead, and began to try and revive him with her psychic 

energy. In a matter of seconds, he slowly began to draw breath and opened his eyes. His vision 

was blurred, so he couldn't completely make out her face. "Am I in Heaven?" he asked groggily, 

"Are you an angel?" As she gazed into his mysterious violet eyes, all she could do was whisper, 

"Wow!" He passed out at that moment, then she managed to carry him on her back and bring him 

home with her. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, he awakened in a bedroom unfamiliar to him. It had a small table in the middle 

of the room with a bouquet of daisies sitting in a vase. The entire room reeked of daisies. It 

seemed to give the guy a sense of calm and security, as if he knew he was in a safe place. Just 

then, a dark-skinned woman with coal, black hair wearing a long, white and blue robe entered the 

room. "So, you're finally awake," she said. "Where am I?" he asked her, "and who are you?" "Do 

not be alarmed. I am Isis Ishtar, and this is my home. My daughter found you near the border of 

the land and brought you here. You must have been in pretty bad shape when she found you or 

she wouldn't have tried to heal you herself." "Please, tell me where I am." "You are in the Land of 

the Everlasting Tsunami, so called because the northeast border4 is surrounded by a never 

ending slew of storms. If you were unfortunate enough to be caught in one of these storms, then 

it's a miracle that you're even alive. Now stranger, tell me who you are." "I'm......I'm.....I don't 

know." "Well, can you tell me where you came from?" "I.....I can't remember. I can't seem to recall 

anything about myself. It's all a blur." Just then, the young spike-haired girl walked into the room 

with a handful of fresh daisies. "Oh, he's awake," she said, slightly blushing. "Yugi, don't you think 

you have enough daisies for the week already?" Isis asked her. "You can never have enough 

daisies, _Mother_," Yugi said, slightly annoyed. "Oh, stranger, this is my daughter Yugi," Isis said. He 

began to stare at her face and soon (somehow) recognized her. "So, you're the angel who rescued 

me. Thank you," he said. "Yeah, well, I couldn't just leave you out there to die or anything," Yugi 

said, turning her half-reddened face so he wouldn't see, "Who knows what would've happened to 

you? Well, stranger, do you have a name?" "I wish that I could tell you," he said regrettably, "I can't 

seem to remember anything about myself--who I am, where I came from, nothing. It's as if my 

memory's been completely erased." "Wow, that's too bad. Wait a minute! Mother, maybe if you tell 

him his future, it could help him remember." "What? See my future?" he asked confusedly. "Yeah, 

Mother is the highly regarded prophetess of this land. People come from far and wide to learn their 

fates." "I'm not sure it will do any good," Isis said hesitantly. "Please, Mother, you have to at least 

try," Yugi pleaded. "I agree," the stranger said, "Any small clue may help me remember." "Very 

well," Isis said, giving in to their pleas, "Place you hand on mine." After the stranger gave her his 

hand, Isis closed her eyes and began to feed off his energy. "Hmm......I see 12 shadowy figures 

surrounding you. They appear to be protecting you." "Protecting me? From what?" "I'm not sure. 

There's also a 13th figure. He seems to be confused as to what his purpose is." "Can you see any 

of their faces? Do any of them know anything about me?" he asked anxiously. "Wait! I see 

darkness and.....Oh no! It can't be!" "What is it, Mother?" Yugi asked with concern. "I'm sorry. 

That's all I can see," Isis said as she pulled her hand away, " These visions tell me that these 

shadows are your protectors, but nothing more. They don't seem to reveal anything about your 

true identity." "It's okay. At least you tried," the stranger said. "I do, however, know of someone 

who may be able to help you." "Please tell me." "The Legendary Guardians of Mon." "Legendary 

Guardians of Mon? Who are they?" "They are powerful beasts who guard and protect the Land of 

Mon, home of the most pure and sacred creatures who ever lived." "How come you never told me 

about this place, Mother?" Yugi asked. "Because no one around here believes it exists. I'm not 

sure where it is myself, but it is rumored to be somewhere beyond Deception Woods. You may 

have to journey through the entire Mystic Universe until you find it." "I don't care how long it takes! 

I will find this Land and hopefully learn my true identity," the stranger said determined. "It's settled 

then. You and Yugi will leave first thing in the morning." "Wait a minute! Why do I have to go?" 

Yugi complained. "Because it's time," Isis answered. "Time for what? I don't understand, what do 

you mean, Mother?" "My dear Yugi. I have raised you on my own for 16 years. It's time for you to 

leave this land and discover all that the world has to offer you. You're old enough to take care of 

yourself now." "But Mother, what about you?" "Do not worry about me. I'll be fine. You must go on 

this journey with the stranger so you can become the strong, independent person I know you will 

be." "Alright Mother, if this is really what you desire, I will go with him." "Fine then. You two better 

get some sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you." 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the stranger and Yugi packed a few things, said their goodbyes, and left on 

their long journey to the Land of Mon. "_My young daughter, if only I would've been able to tell you _

the truth about why you must make this journey," Isis thought to herself, "_If what I saw in the _

visions come to pass, then the 13th shadow and what awaits both of you at the end of your 

journey shall reveal not only the stranger's true identity, but yours as well. I only hope that he 

doesn't decide to take his wrath out on you because of who you are. I can no longer protect you 

from the truth. My only concern is, when you do find out who you really are, will you be able to 

handle it?"

Do I really have to tell you people what to do next? Press the silly button, leave a review, and go to the next chapter! Duh!


	3. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2: The Grand Sorcerer's Plea

Yugi and the stranger began their journey by walking through a widespread desert. "I really hope 

that these legendary guardians Isis told us about can help recover my past," the stranger said. "I'm 

sure Mother knows what she's doing," Yugi assured him, "She wouldn't have sent us on this long 

journey if she didn't. Anyway, I think of something to call you until we can learn your name." "What 

do you have in mind?' "Well, you did drift onto shore from the ocean, so how about 'the Drifter'?" 

"Hmm, I guess that'll work for now." "Okay then, it's settled. You are now 'the Drifter'." "Alright, 

now that that's settled, let's get going. We have a long way ahead of us." As they continued to 

walk through the desert, Yugi halfway stared at the Drifter, wondering about his state of mind. "_He _

seems so lost without his own sense of self," she thought to herself, "_I know these guardians will _

be able to help him recover his past. I'm sure of it. I just wish I knew why Mother was so insistent 

that I travel with him. I can't shake the feeling that she was keeping something from me, and that 

it has to do with the last vision she had. Wait, what am I thinking? I should be focusing on the 

Drifter and his past. I have to concentrate on helping him and worry about me later." 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day and a half later, they arrived just outside a vast city. "Whoa, this place is **huge**!" a wide-eyed 

Yugi exclaimed, "There just has to be someone here who knows about the Land of Mon. Come 

on!" She then grabbed the Drifter by the hand and dragged him into the city, where they 

proceeded to start asking any and everyone they ran into about the Land of Mon. Unfortunately, 

the people they talked to immediately got away from them as fast as they could. "What is up with 

these people?" Yugi asked in frustration, "You'd swear they'd never heard of manners before! If I 

wasn't a lady, I'd pound them into the ground for being so rude!" "Maybe we'll have more luck if 

we split up," the Drifter said, trying to calm her down. "Alright, but let's try not to go too far from 

here. I'm pretty sure it's easy to get lost in this place. Let's meet back in front of this golden wizard 

statue in half an hour." They then head in opposite directions to ask for information. 10 minutes 

later, the Drifter is halted by the sound of someone in extreme pain. When he turned the corner to 

see where the cries were coming from, he was appalled when he saw a girl with long, crimson hair 

and dark butterfly wings and a small, black, catlike creature pummeling a small, tan, lion-bear 

creature with wings into oblivion. "Hey, what are you doing to that poor, helpless creature?" he 

shouted as he ran over to them. "Back off, buster, this doesn't concern you!" the girl snarled. 

"What has he done to deserve such punishment?" he asked them. "He got on our nerves," the 

black cat retorted. "What kind of reason is that?" "It's good enough for us," the girl said, "Now 

leave us be or else we'll start on you!" "No! I can't let you kill a defenseless creature for no 

reason!" "You just couldn't leave well enough alone, could you?" the cat said, "Now it's your turn 

for a pounding!" As they cornered the Drifter, he covered his head with his left arm and held out his 

right hand. All of a sudden, he began to glow, then in a matter of seconds, the cat and the girl had 

fallen to the ground, much to the surprise of the Drifter. "Huh? Wh-what did I j-just do to them?" he 

asked himself aloud, quivering in fear. He managed to collect himself a few seconds later and ran 

over to the severely beaten lion creature. "Are you alright?" he asked him as he scooped the 

creature up in his arms. "You......crazy fool...." the creature whispered before passing out. "I have 

to get him some help before it's too late!" 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Drifter then ran back towards the golden wizard statue in hopes of finding Yugi, remembering 

how she healed him when he washed upon the beach. Luckily for him, she was waiting for him 

there. "These people are no help whatso--" Yugi started to say before she saw the creature in the 

Drifter's arms, "What happened to him?" "He was getting pulverized by this girl and a flying cat, but 

I managed to stop them." "You stopped them by yourself? How?" "That's not important right now. 

Could you please heal him like you did me?" "Well, alright, since you asked so nicely." Yugi took 

the creature in her arms and revived her with her energy. "Huh? W-wow! I've never felt this good in 

my life!" the creature said as he flew out of Yugi's arms. "Thanks!" "No problem. It's my job," Yugi 

said. "Who were those two, and why were they beating you up like that?" the Drifter asked him. 

"That was Ruby and Spinner. They've been terrorizing everyone in Sorcerer City since their master 

disappeared. Now just about everyone here is so freaked out they'll jump at the sight of their own 

shadows." "That's probably why they were running away from us when we got here," Yugi said, 

"That reminds me--do you know how to get to the Land of Mon?" "Land of Mon? Never heard of it. 

Maybe my friend Sakura knows about it. Aahh! I just remembered, I have to go meet her in front 

of the Potion Shop! She's gonna kill me!" "Hey, wait for us!" The creature furiously flew off, with 

Yugi and the Drifter not far behind. A few minutes later, they caught up to him at the shop, where 

they met his friend Sakura. "You're late Kero," Sakura scolded, "What took you so long to get 

here?" "Sorry Sakura. I ran into Spinner and Ruby on the way here, but these guys saved my life," 

Kero said. "Really? Well then, I guess I owe you guys a great deal of thanks," Sakura said 

graciously. "It was nothing," the Drifter said. "Oh, I forgot to ask your names," Kero said. "I'm Yugi 

Ishtar, and this is the Drifter." "I'm Sakura and this is my guardian Kero. What brings the two of you 

to Sorcerer City?" "We're trying to find our way to the Land of Mon." "Land of Mon? Never heard of 

it. Where exactly is it?" "We're not really sure. We were hoping that someone around here might 

know of it." "Why are you guys headed there anyway?" Kero asked. "I'm hoping that the 

Legendary Guardians will be able to help me recover my past," the Drifter answered. "And I'm just 

along for the ride," Yugi joked. 'Well, we don't know where it is, but maybe my uncle Clow Reed 

does." "Really?" "Yeah, he's the Grand Sorcerer of Sorcerer City. He knows pretty much 

everything!" "Wow, thanks Sakura! I'm sure he'll be able to help!" "Are you sure we should be 

bothering him right now? He hasn't been in the best of moods since Eli disappeared," Kero said. 

"I'm sure he'll want to help them out after he hears of their situation," Sakura said. "Alright, if you 

say so, but if he decides to transform into a dragon and roast us all like marshmallows, it'll be on 

your head." "Kero, be serious! Come on, I'll bring you to the castle." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they left on their way, Yugi began to sense that someone was watching them, but when she 

turned to look, no one was around, so she decided to dismiss the feeling. Five minutes later, a boy 

in a green outfit came out of nowhere and began to attack the Drifter. "Hey, leave him alone!" Yugi 

shouted as she got in between them to protect the Drifter. "Li, stop it! They're not here to hurt 

anyone!" shouted Sakura, who then went on to explain how the Drifter saved Kero from Ruby and 

Spinner. "Well, since he saved the stuffed animal, I guess I'll let him live," Li said after he decided 

to back off. "Hey, give it a rest with the 'stuffed animal' thing, alright?" Kero objected, then thought 

to himself, "_Damn Spinner and Ruby! If only I had the strength to return to my true form, I'd show _

that uppity bastard a thing or two!" "But mark my words--," Li warned, "If _either_ of you try to harm 

Sakura in any way, I'll skewer the both of you with my sword!" "Whoa, big man!" Yugi said 

sarcastically, "Who do you think you are anyway?" "Li Shouron, Master Swordsman and 

apprentice to the Grand Sorcerer." "Really? Well, I'm Yugi Ishtar, and I could care less! Now if 

we're finished with this, can we get going?" "Yeah, sure," Sakura said, "Li, you can come with us if 

you want. We're going to the castle to see my uncle." "Yeah, maybe he'll decide to eat you and put 

us all out of our misery," Kero said. "Kero!" 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the huge silvery castle of the Grand Sorcerer Clow Reed. "Whoa, 

this place is _humongous_!" the Drifter exclaimed when he set his eyes on the castle. "Yeah, 

whatever, now where's this Clow Reed?" Yugi said, apparently unfazed by all the glamour. "Just 

head straight through these doors and turn right. He'll let you in." "You mean you're not coming 

with us? But what if he tries to fry us or something?" the Drifter asked. "We have some business to 

attend to. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Good luck with my uncle." "You'll need it," Kero added. After 

Li, Sakura and Kero left them, Yugi and the Drifter headed into the castle. They soon found 

themselves standing in front of a large red door. "I'll bet this Clow Reed isn't as scary as 

everyone's made him out to be," Yugi boasted. Just then, the doors automatically opened and an 

overwhelmingly loud, evil voice exclaimed, "**COME IN!**" "Y-you can go in first!" Yugi said as she 

ran behind the Drifter and pushed him into the room. "Uh, sure." They slowly made their way into 

the room and the door slammed shut behind them, causing Yugi to nearly squeeze the life out the 

Drifter in fear. Then, a navy-haired man wearing a Sojiro expression (**A/N**: Go watch Rurouni 

Kenshin if you don't know what I'm talking about) appeared in a puff of smoke. "Ha! I knew he 

wasn't scary," Yugi said when she saw him ( T_T* Drifter's expression) "So, you have come 

seeking information from me, have you not?" he said in a calmer voice. "Yes, your highness, " the 

Drifter said, "But how did you know why we've come?" "I am the Grand Sorcerer of this land. I 

know all and see all. Unfortunately, I cannot give you the answers that you seek." "Awww....." they 

both pouted. "Geez, for someone claiming to be all-knowing, he isn't very helpful," Yugi whispered. 

"**YOU DARE TO DISPUTE THE ALL-KNOWING POWER OF CLOW REED?!**" he 

boomed in his loud, evil voice. "no mr. clow reed, sir," Yugi whimpered. "Well, alright then," he said 

in his calm voice, "The fact of the matter is I can't help you. I've never even heard of the place your 

headed to until I sensed your arrival." "That's okay, your Highness," the Drifter said, "I'm sure we'll 

find a way to get there somehow." "I'm sorry I was of no help to you, but perhaps there's a way you 

can help me out instead." "What do you mean?' "If you could keep an eye out for my son Eli, I 

would be eternally grateful." "Well....." they both said hesitantly. "He's been missing for over two 

months now. Please, he must be found as soon as possible!" "Alright, we'll see if we can find him 

for you," the Drifter finally agreed. "_Oh joy_," Yugi thought to herself sarcastically. "Oh thank you! I 

am forever in your debt!" "Yeah, whatever. I think we should really be going now. There's no telling 

how long it'll take us to get to where we're going," Yugi said. "Very well. I won't keep you any 

longer. Farewell, and best of luck to the both of you." They then proceeded to leave the castle. 

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Yugi said. "That smile of his really creeped me out," the Drifter 

confessed. "Oh please, he isn't so tough. I'd like to see him try and roast us like marshmallows." 

But after they saw smoke coming from out the door and a set of huge, red, glowing eyes glaring at 

them, Yugi decided, "On second thought, let's get the hell out of here!" She then grabbed the 

Drifter's hand and they both bolted outside as fast as they could. When they reached the outside, 

they found Sakura and Kero waiting for them. "So, did things go well with my uncle?" Sakura 

asked. "Piece of cake!" Yugi boasted. "_Yeah right_," the Drifter thought to himself. "Unfortunately, 

he couldn't tell us where the Land of Mon was either, so we're back to square one." "Well, how 

about if we come with you and help you find it?" Sakura asked. "Sure, you guys are welcome to 

join us," the Drifter said. "Uh, duh, of course they need to come. They're the only ones who know 

what this Eli person looks like!" Yugi spat. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." "It's not like Yuei gave us 

a choice in the matter," Kero complained. "Who's Yuei?" "My other guardian," Sakura explained, 

"He told me that you would need my help on your journey eventually, so I decided that we should 

tag along." "Like I said, we didn't have a choice." "I'm coming too!" said a domineering Li as he 

exited the castle. "Get lost, Harry Potter, we don't need your help," Kero said. "When I need your 

input, I'll ask for it. Besides, my skills are bound to come in handy sooner or later." "Just what we 

need--a magician in training wielding a toy sword." "I wouldn't be talking, stuffed animal!" "What'd 

you say?" "You heard me!" "That's it! I'll show you who's a stuffed animal!" They then proceed to 

get into a scuffle. "Something tells me this is gonna be a long trip," Sakura said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Li and Kero settled down, they all left Sorcerer City. Just as they reached the outskirts, Yugi 

began to notice a girl in a white and red outfit with long, black ponytails, tailing them. "Um, why is 

that girl trying to act like she's not following us when she is?" "What girl?" Sakura asked. "That one 

over there with the ponytails." "Oh no, not _her_!" Kero cringed to himself. "Go home, Mei Lin!" Li 

finally shouted. "But Li, you may need my help!" she said when she reached them. "You can't 

come with us. This journey could get dangerous!" "I don't care! I'm not letting you leave without 

me!" "Who does she think she is, Li's girlfriend?" Yugi asked. "Yes/No!" "O-kay!" "There's no sense 

in arguing. Let her come with us," the Drifter said. "Alright!" she screamed. "Oh no," Li and Kero 

grumbled. She then immediately latched herself onto Li's right arm (Li getting a disgusted look on 

his face) and they all headed on their way. "_This is an interesting group we've managed to put _

together," the Drifter thought to himself, "_I wonder who we're going to meet next. Well, I'm just glad _

that I don't have to make this journey alone. Who knows? Maybe they really can help in my 

search for the answers to my past." 

HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?! PRESS BUTTON.....LEAVE REVIEW....READ NEXT CHAPTER...GOOD NIGHT!!!


End file.
